I Choose You
by SuperGirl-Gem
Summary: You don't choose your 'family'. If so Tyler would have chosen...differently. He was born into one of the notorious clans of the Ribera, a criminal syndicate. When Padrino decides on the test for his initiation, there is no one else he would rather have by his side than his best friend, Caroline and maybe when it was over he could tell her how he truly felt. AU. All human
1. Prologue

Mason entered, his eyes adjusting in the absence of light. The room was dim, the sole source of light coming in from the full moon as it filtered in. In other circles - those in whom fear had been instilled - it was believed that the man sitting behind this desk had been born of a devil and of a woman, _cambion_. Mason knew better, Padrino was very much human but thrived in the dark. He was fearless in it while other men cowered and that had made him great.

"Is it done?" the raspy voice emerged.

"Yes. They have agreed to the alliance."

The quick nod acknowledged his words, "And what of Tyler?"

"He is ready."

"Are you certain?" The question was clear. If his nephew was not ready this was the time to say so.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. And what of Carolina?"

"She is by his side, as always."

"Without her mother's interference, I see. There is something there, find out what it is. She will make him a good match if we are correct about Favara's betrayal," the old man stood then, "You have done well, Mason."

"Grazie Padrino."

"Now set the meeting, I wish to be in Mystic Falls by this weekend."


	2. Wherever There's Opportunity

**_Padrino – 'Godfather'_**

**_Cosa Nostra – Mafia_**

**_Consigliere – counselor_**

"I don't think as long as I live I'll ever get it," Elena remarked and Caroline turned toward her. It was another day at Mystic Falls High School and they were standing next to Caroline's locker where she was pulling out the books for the rest of the day.

"What?" she asked but all her friend did was shift her eyes in the direction of the hall. Caroline turned to see the student body part as Tyler Lockwood strolled in. It was a common placed occurrence for the young man. Everything about him just screamed dangerous. He had bad boy written all over him, perpetuated by his black jeans, white t-shirt, his leather jacket held casually over his shoulder and smokes in hand. He looked…hot as all hell, which was a dangerous thing to think about your best friend.

"You guys are polar opposites," her friend continued, "You are golden girl Caroline, and Tyler is…Tyler is a juvenile delinquent."

"He is not! And it's not like Stefan is a saint either," she charged hitting back at Elena's newest boyfriend. Stefan had recently moved into town with his brother Damon and he had that mysterious brooding thing going on. He had kept to himself with his dark beautiful eyes, gorgeous smile and great a… other assets. Even she had been interested but when his eyes landed on Elena it seemed as if every other woman faded. It wasn't an affliction he suffered alone if going by all the stares directed the girl's way.

"Tyler just gets a little bored and when he's bored he does things to amuse himself," she continued.

"Yeah, like setting the school tool shed on fire and beating the crap out of football players. That isn't boredom Caroline."

She really wanted to mouth at Elena that he hadn't set the shed on fire and that those football guys had jumped _him_. But there was a lot Elena didn't know, a lot the town didn't know - or at least didn't know for sure - about Tyler and his 'family'. As it was they were merely the eccentric, unsociable folks who had moved to Mystic Falls.

At least that was who they were to everyone else, Caroline knew differently. And that wasn't something she was able to share with her best friend, for her sake and for Tyler.

"Can we just not have this discussion today 'lena?" In all honesty she was tired of trying to explain her friendship with Tyler to anyone else. They had been through a lot together, stuff no one knew about and stuff she would never/could never tell them. Not if she wanted a long and happy life anyway. She almost sighed in relief as she saw her friend nod and wave as she left her.

"She doesn't really like me, does she?" Tyler spoke completely unconcerned. His eyes merely flicked in Elena's direction before meeting hers.

"Not like you make it hard, Ty," she sighed pulling the cigarette he had been about to light from between his lips.

"Care," his eyes looked questioning, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," she answered. Breathing deeply she shook off her conversation and ventured a smile at him, "So we still on right? Because I told my mom…"

"I can't tonight Care," he sounded apologetic, as he leaned up against the locker. Caroline could almost feel the stares in their direction but if she looked around every eye would avert. Elena wasn't the only one that didn't understand their relationship.

"Tyler we made plans! So help me if you're in detention or grounded or serving community service I will…"

"No, I have a family dinner," He whispered looking around and so did she.

"Oh, your mom loves me she won't mind…." She whispered back unsure why they had to speak softly.

"Padrino and the 'family' are coming in tonight. It's a…business dinner," His voice became hard.

"Oh…" Caroline finally understood. Slipping her fingers between his she asked, "Do you need me to…do you need me after?"

Tyler closed his eyes for a moment, sighing out as he squeezed her fingers before saying, "They are staying the whole weekend."

"Shit! Is it this weekend…I mean, are you going to…"

"I don't know Caroline. Maybe." He shrugged, his voice sounded pain-filled and scared like he was still that dark-haired ten year old boy she had met so many years ago.

Caroline watched his face before making a decision, "We should get out of here. Just you and me. Skip school and hang out."

"Caroline, you can't skip."

"Notice how your only concern was that_ I _not skip school…" she said shaking her head at him, "Don't worry about it, my mom owes me for yesterday."

"Something happened yesterday?" his voice now betraying his concern for her, "You never told me. Are you alright?"

"We can talk about it later, okay?" she answered squeezing his hand again, "If we are going, we have to go now."

She saw him nod his head before saying, "Ok, let's go."

Tyler's Audi R8 was parked at the end of the lot and they practically ran to it as they heard the final bell signaling the beginning of class. Caroline slipped into the passenger seat as she texted Elena so that the girl wouldn't freak out and call in the cavalry. When she saw the car heading to the edge of town she knew precisely where they were going. It was a place they had spent many a day to escape the stresses that came with their families. Caroline had her own problems but today was about Tyler, her best friend.

Sometimes it still amazed her that they had become so close. But two people who had been through what they had been through, it was probably the most logical step. She looked over at his face and had the urge to smooth out the frown, instead she slipped her fingers between his, applying pressure to let him know that he wasn't alone. His lips quirked up in the corner, an expression she knew well by now. He was anything but okay. But she left the serious talk until they arrived.

Tyler parked just off a beaten track that led to the old cellar. It was their place and they had spent a lot of time there, talking, laughing, saving each other. Stepping out of the car he waited until Caroline was beside him before moving toward the cellar. Besides the damp, smell there had been no sign of decay when Caroline had discovered or rediscovered it. Her obsession with history had proven helpful in that she had actually found it one day in her explorations through the Founding families' archive. It was near the site of the original Smallwood home and she had forced Tyler to accompany her on this particular exploration. From that day they had used it as a getaway spot. Both enjoying the peace and seclusion that it brought, they filled it with camping gear; sleeping bags, blankets, lamps and Caroline had taken the time to clean it out as best as she could so they would never be uncomfortable. Shaking the blanket Tyler laid it out on the floor and sat pulling his best friend with him. He wrapped her in his arms and squeezed loving the comfort that he found with her. But when he felt her flinch he pulled back.

"What's wrong Care?"

Caroline looked up at his furrowed brows as they dipped showing his concern. When they had left school she had no intention of telling Tyler what had happened with her mom knowing that he needed all her attention today; his family meeting was a big deal. But as he squeezed her back he had aggravated the cuts there.

"Nothing, Ty."

His fingers gripped her chin forcing her face up to his, looking deep into her eyes. He knew she was lying. Running his hands down her back he tried to soothe but all it did was aggravate the cuts there and she couldn't help the whimper of pain that fell from her lips. She saw his lips tighten as he pulled away from her. Before she knew what was happening her shirt was pushed up almost to her neck.

"Caroline…" his voice had gone hard. She tried pulling away knowing he was seeing the smattering of cuts across her back, "What happened?"

Caroline tried pulling away again but he stilled her, his fingers ghosting across the abused skin and she wanted to cry, to bawl, to break down in tears but what did it matter. Crying never made the pain go away. Crying only left her with a headache, running nose, red eyes and a clear view of her agony and she didn't want that. She just wanted to forget. It was so much easier to bury the pain and pretend like it didn't matter. She still hadn't answered when she heard his sigh.

"Don't move. We have a first aid kit down here."

So she didn't. She didn't move as he patched her up. She didn't even flinch with the sting of the antiseptic on her skin or when his fingers ran along the bruise she knew stretched from her shoulder. But she did shudder when his lips touched her back, kissing every bruise, every scrape, and every forming scar. The tears burned the back of her eyes but he didn't let her move away but pulled her in his arms, careful to lay her on his chest. They spent long minutes like that until she heard his voice.

"What did she do to you?"

"When I got home she was there," she began softly. Caroline felt him stiffen in response, "And I knew it was going to be that kind of night. I can tell so easily now. So I locked the doors and windows and left her down there."

"Why didn't you just leave? Or call me to get you?"

"You know I can't leave her. She'll do something stupid and the neighbors will see that the town sheriff is…a drunk." It still hurt her to say those words about the woman who had raised her. The Elizabeth Forbes who had been her rock when her dad was little more than an inconsistent presence. That Elizabeth Forbes would hate what she had become, a woman who was destroying herself and her daughter.

"Let them see her. I don't know why you keep protecting her when she huts you, Caroline."

"Please Ty, Just don't…just please…"

"Sorry. I'm sorry." He murmured while kissing her head.

"I mostly stayed up in my room. But there was a noise and when I went downstairs she was taking the chair to the window because she wanted out. She wanted out and I told her no. And then she started at me. She told me I was good for nothing and…and no one cared for me. Not even my own father. I...I turned to leave then not knowing she had a bottle and she threw it at me. It hit my back and broke, the glass doing most of the damage you see."

Caroline swallowed loudly snuggling deeper into his chest as she willed the tears away. She could feel him vibrating with rage. He was the only one who knew about her mother, that secret had stayed with her for she had vowed never to out her mother. No one understood all the woman had been through and she would never betray her. Tyler was the only one who had any idea of the challenges she faced at her house, how everyday she lived in fear that her mother would take her last drink. In the sober moments she tried to get the woman some help. And the promises kept being made and broken. Somewhere along the way she had stopped believing them but she still couldn't bring herself to tell any of the adults around. Until Tyler came into her life she had no one to share the burden with.

Tyler for his part could hardly bear to see her like this. So sad, so alone. The first time he heard about Sheriff Forbes' drinking problem he had seriously contemplated putting in a call to his uncle. But Caroline loved her mother and had suffered too much so that the woman could maintain her dignity. He still didn't know how in a small town like this, no one had noticed the Sheriff had a problem and that her kid was suffering for it. He tried to relax enough to give Caroline the comfort she needed for he knew this was one of the rare moments she was letting him take care of her. They lay there for several minutes; his fingers ran through her hair pulling it back from her face, making soothing sounds until her body relaxed against his. He just had to be there for her, until she could get out of her mother's house, until she could leave.

He wished he could leave. He wished he could run away but there was literally nowhere to run that the Cosa Nostra couldn't find him. He wished he could but he couldn't. As if she could feel the change in his thoughts, Caroline asked, "So… do you know why they are coming?"

"My father said that I was required to be there…required. Not allowed. This is the first time **_he_**has made that request. But I'm 18 now, and I owe…them."

"I'm so sorry…I am so sorry you had to…"

"Hey none of that. Not a bit of this is your fault. I'm just not sure I can handle what they want me to do."

"Do you know what they normally ask of you?"

"Luca told me of his," Luca was the one friend he had made in the family. He was a son of low-level bodyguard whose talent for numbers and wise counsel had made him the youngest Consigliere of the clan Burgio. He was a few years older than Tyler and they had struck up a friendship when they were thrown together as kids, "Your vows are made in blood and by proving the clan is your number 1 priority. He had to…kill an informant and infiltrate an official's house to ensure his silence. I may have taken care of half of that already by there is nothing set in stone. It is up to **_his_** discretion."

"It doesn't matter," she raised up to look at him, "No matter what, I'll be there. We're in this together okay?"

"Caroline…" he began shaking his head.

"Together, you got that?" her eyes bored into his and he could see the promise in their depths."

"Yeah," he muttered simply before pulling her back down. He let the discussion end there; and they spent the rest of the day just being teenagers, not worrying about what havoc could be wrought by this weekend.

.


	3. The Demands of Obedience

**_Io sono completamente al vostro servizio, consigliere - I am entirely at your service, adviser_**

**_Consigliere al Padrino del clan Ribera – Advisor to the Godfather of Clan Ribera_**

**_Naturalmente. Grazie consigliere. Ti devo - Of course. Thanks advisor. I owe you._**

**_Cosche – Gang_**

**_Capofamiglia – Boss of clan/ head of family_**

* * *

The front lawn was covered in cars; from Mercedes to Rolls Royce to Lamborghinis to Porsches. _That didn't look suspicious at all!_ He sighed realizing that his father was going to rip him a new one if **_he_** was already there. Sneaking through the back he met Angelo at the door his eyebrow raised as he watched him enter.

"Is **_he_** here yet?" Tyler asked meeting the man's eyes. He didn't need to explain who he meant.

"Luckily for you, no," the bodyguard answered.

He nodded at the older man who just rolled his eyes in response. His father would have killed him if he had missed Padrino's arrival. It wasn't everyday that _capo di tutti capi_or "boss of bosses" called a meeting at the house of an exile in a small town. The disrespect it would have implied had he been late was not to be borne. But he almost couldn't bring himself to move away from Caroline. To let her leave the safety of his arms to face her mother again had almost proven too much for him. When he had dropped her off and he literally felt physical pain as her smile faded when they neared her house. He wanted to drive away with her but his house was no better. It was almost as dangerous for her to be here now with every Mafioso in a hundred mile radius at his house.

He ran up the stairs stopping short as he entered his room. His Uncle Mason was sitting at his desk, his recent reading The Count of Monte Cristo in hand. The man had an easiness about his movements that belied his station within the clan. Tyler had often envisioned that his uncle would have been the surfer type if he hadn't been born into a family associated with the Cosa Nostra. He looked the part with his life-guard build, sandy hair and tanned skin. But the eyes that would have twinkled, Tyler imagined, were hardened.

"You're late," he remarked casually as Tyler shut the door.

"Tell me something I don't know," Tyler answered back snippily.

Uncle Mason eyebrow rose at his nephew but he ignored his tone and instead continued, "We need to talk."

"Io sono completamente al vostro servizio, consigliere." He grinned at his Uncle seeing the way the corner of his lips turned down. He knew it got under the man's skin when he distinguished him from his title. But 'Uncle Mason' was for those intimate moments when he asked Tyler how school was going, how was dating, when they tossed around a football in the backyard or went on runs when he visited to bond. 'Uncle Mason' was for the man who threatened his father to watery grave if he so much as blinked at Tyler wrong again. But 'Consigliere' was for these moments when he was serving as Padrino's relay, when Clan Ribera was the most important thing on his mind. The distinction was for Tyler as well, to remember he needed to be on guard, to watch what he said.

"Tyler, your final initiation is this weekend."

"I figured."

The consigliere nodded in approval, "The heads of the clans are here and will welcome you once you have completed the test. **_He_** decides on the test and will reveal that to you himself when he arrives. I have no doubt you will do well. Keep your eyes open and you ears ever listening."

"I will." The last part was said with some intensity and it made Tyler heed those words.

"Good."

"Now get dressed. Dinner is to be ready by six and then you will have a meeting with **_him_**."

Tyler nodded his head showing he understood as he moved to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Caroline tried to put on a brave face because she could feel Tyler's concern rolling off him in waves as he dropped her off. But it was too much. She didn't know how much she had counted on being with him tonight to ward off the fear of going home. Her mother would be home by six and it was on night like these that she seemed to be at her worst. Maybe coming back to the house where she had been through so much pain was too much for her. Maybe coming back to the place where she had lost everything played too much on her mind. Caroline usually just stayed long enough to make sure she was locked in for the night, everything flammable out of sight, the stove unplugged and the sharps locked in the drawer with the keys added to her own keychain.

Caroline had once tried to lock the booze in there but that had ended in disaster with her staring down the barrel of a gun. She never made that mistake again. It was surreal not being comfortable in her own house, terrifying not knowing when her mother would snap. Trying to shake those thought she dropped her bag on the chair as she moved around the kitchen cooking dinner for two, knowing her mother wouldn't eat a lot of it. Her appetite so little these days… but if she was full before drinking she tended to fall to sleep faster.

She had literally taken the last bite of her fettuccini and chicken alfredo when she heard the car pull up. She couldn't stop the answering thump of her heart as she quickly rose and washed the pate before loading the dishwasher and setting her mother's plate. Caroline heart picked up speed as she heard the door open. Despite this she put on the best cheerful voice she could muster and said, "Hi, Mom."

Her mother barely grunted a greeting before moving to the cabinet where she kept her stock. She didn't break stride once and Caroline heart sunk. Talking as though the woman had not straight-pulled _Absolut _without a wince she said, "Dinner is on the table when you are hungry. I'm just going to go upstairs and do my homework."

The sheriff grunted; her first acknowledgement of her daughter and moved into the direction of the study. That room was always where it started. Once Caroline was sure she was in there, she ran around quickly, bolting both doors and windows, pulling closed the blinds and made a bee-line to her room making sure to grab her bag and lock herself in. She remained fully dressed, shoes and all, taking out the last of her work. She knew she had an hour max before the woman downstairs started the taunts that would keep her up half the night and she still had two questions to finish for history essay. Caroline found the answers quickly, closing the book and sat on the edge of her bed waiting, just waiting.

It seemed like hours, like time was stretching on an endless loop of cord but in truth it had been little over an hour and a half since she had left her mother downstairs when the first thump of a foot on the stairs made her jump. Caroline closed her eyes as she heard her mother's voice, "Caroline? Ca-ro-line! Where are you? Ouch!" she heard a stumble, "Little bitch! I told you not to hide from me Caroline. You know, you are just like your father, hiding, always hiding because he was weak. Looks like that gene pool really carried strong. Ouch!" The woman hit on the stand next to her door. Caroline could track her movements they had become so familiar. The insults hit in places she refused to acknowledge, the pain sharp, but she didn't answer knowing that answering just fuelled her mother's ire.

"Care, honey I know you're in there. Can you open the door?" It was the 'mom trick', at least that was what she called it. When she was younger it used to fool her, get her to come out of her hiding place because it sounded so much like her mom, the one she needed Elizabeth to be; so she relented. But more than a decade of experience had taught her the truth. The 'mom trick' no longer worked.

"Open this damn door, little girl. I swear to god if you don't open this goddamn door, I will break it down and then you'll be sorry!"

Caroline squeezed her eyes tighter as the tears flooded in. She didn't even think she still had tears left to cry but it seems she did. When she heard the first crash she jumped off the bed. When the second crash sounded she picked up her bag. She couldn't stay here tonight. She needed to get away and she knew just where she was going too. Slipping out the window with her bag she climbed down the tree that bordered her window. It was easy; a feat she was too accustomed to. Swiping at the tears running down her face she jumped into her car pulling out of the street knowing that her mother in her rant would not hear it. She parked a few blocks from Tyler's house going on foot. She knew that if the guards caught her it would be disastrous. But she and Tyler had spent way too many days sneaking her in and out of the Lockwood house to not be able to shake a few dumb goons and get into his room.

Caroline breathed a sigh as she opened the door to Tyler's room and slipped in. The voice that came from the dark corner startled her, "Breaking and entering. Not exactly your best idea cara, especially this house."

"Not my fault you guys make it far too easy," she teased, squinting in the dark. Not that she needed to see she would recognize that voice anywhere, "What are you going to do? Call the cops?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of breaking your legs," the man answered his voice devoid of emotion.

"You do know that that voice has never worked on me, not since the pink nails."

"I knew that night would come back to haunt me some day. Come here," he stood holding out his arms for a hug and Caroline giggled as she gave him a quick squeeze. But the man seemed to have a sixth sense and he pulled back looking into her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mason. I'm fine,' she lied.

"You would tell me Care, if you weren't?" he asked refusing to let go of her chin, still forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Yes, Mason," she replied dutifully because she had to. If Mason ever found out about her mother the threat he had made to Richard would seem like child's play. It was why she trusted him more than she trusted Tyler's parents. That day she had seen who Mason truly was, who he might have been if not for the Cosa Nostra.

It had been a day not unlike today, sunny, beautiful and Caroline had ridden over on her bike as usual eager to hang out with Tyler. She had rounded the corner the same time Mason did and they had both gasped. Tyler's face was buried in the grass as Mrs. Lockwood screamed at her husband to let him go. His father had been pretty rough with him lately, she knew, saying he needed to learn to fight, needed to be a man. Mason had moved into action and pulled Richard off his son, glock immediately at his brother's neck. Caroline had never seen him so angry, his eyes almost glittered as he spoke in low tones to his brother. She had rushed over helping Tyler up watching the interaction between the brothers. When the men had finished speaking, neither of the children privy to what had been said, Richard had walked away a sneer on his lips. And Mason had spent the rest of the day playing with them. Playing cowboy and Indians, hide and seek and settling his rather large self in a small chair to accommodate Caroline's tea party. Both she and Tyler had had a little bit of hero-worship after that. Caroline didn't know what Mason had said but from then on Richard had backed off and Mason's visits had become more frequent. Caroline knew if there was anything either of them needed him, he would be there. Mulling over that thought she pulled away and settled on the bed looking into Mason's eyes. On the drive an idea had formed and because she trusted the man in front of her implicitly she didn't hesitate to tell him.

"Look, whatever is happening with Tyler. I want in."

"Tyler said something to you?" Mason's eyes narrowed and Caroline was reminded that not only was this man Uncle Mason but Consigliere al Padrino del clan Ribera.

"No. Last I heard he had a family meeting lasting the weekend, I gave my inner calculator a run and came up with 4. I want to help him…and I need you to make that happen."

"Caroline…"

"No," she refused to back down, "I'm not letting him do… whatever by himself. He owes Padrino because of me and I will not let him face this alone."

She saw the tell-tale quirk of his lips, "I see you are still taking care of him."

"More like we take care of each other."

Uncle Mason smiled at her then, "You do realize you will have to request it of **_him_**."

"Anytime anywhere," She said with certainty. She had never before met Padrino but he was a man, no more, no less.

"One does not simply walk up to the Boss and demand something Caroline. I have to walk you through."

"I'm ready, Mason," the girl answered defiantly and Mason couldn't help but smile at the spitfire that had attached to his nephew.

"I'll request a meeting at 10 am. You meet me in the sitting room by 7am. Okay?"

"Naturalmente. Grazie consigliere. Ti devo." She bowed with flourish

Mason smiled in approval. The girl certainly knew how to work the crowd. Maybe the Boss would actually go for it.

Tyler hated the meet and greet. He sincerely hated speaking to people he only even saw when the 'family' got together. The handshakes, the hugs, the kisses, the parade of eligible daughters by their excitable mamas. He wasn't too enthused. But he made the rounds and showed his father he could rub shoulders with each member of the cosche.

When he saw Luca from the corner of his eye he genuine smiled for the first time since coming downstairs.

"Consigliere," he greeted a smile of mischief on his lips.

"Compare," Luca greeted in return.

"You honour me." Tyler still teased but seeing the bright smile flashing across his friend's face he motioned to the patio, grabbing drinks on the way.

"So I hear it's your turn man," Luca dropped the formality once they were alone.

"Yeah, I…I…How did you…?"

"What? Lie or kill?"

"Either. Both." He looked his friend in the eyes then waiting on an honest answer.

Luca took a moment to answer, "The lying was harder to execute, the killing lasts much…much longer."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good thing; this isn't exactly your first rodeo and though this might seem cold, it gets easier."

"That is what I'm afraid of." He answered honestly.

He saw the man nod before lowering his voice to say, "He's going to tell you tonight and you didn't hear this from me but you'll have to have your game face on because you are being thrown into Favara's den."

"Favara?" Tyler asked shocked. It was a well know fact that even in Sicily Ribera and Favara clans had a tumultuous relationship.

"They are brokering a deal of some sort and you'll be taking point. That was all Capofamiglia told me."

"I appreciate you having my back," He said thankful to have at least one friend.

"Don't mention it and I mean that… literally," Luca smiled, "But if you need me, I am there."

"Thanks man, same here."

They stood then in silence sipping the scotch he had swiped from the trays. Luca's voice brought his attention back to the here and now. He looked in the direction his friend had inclined his head, "He's here. Stand behind your uncle and to the right. Go on, meet him at the car."

"What? Why? I've never…"

"You are next in line. Stand behind your uncle and to the right. Speak only when spoken to and after your uncle presents you. Strong but not crushing handshake. Now go, your uncle is exiting the house."

Tyler never had cause to doubt Luca and with the bit of information he had just imparted he was more than inclined to listen. He walked to his uncle's side doing what Luca suggested. Mason looked surprised for a moment but smiled a proud smile as he opened the door for Padrino.

The man who stepped out of the BMW concept was not what Tyler had been expecting. He was younger than he imagined, with a face of the innocent, brown curls hardly tamed as they framed a face so innocent he had a hard time believing grown men cowed in fear. But his eyes, when Tyler saw their aqua depths shrewdly assessing, scrutinizing every thing from lapel to exit he understood then.

As Mason started to introduce them he saw Padrino wave him away. Tyler grasped the hand that was outstretched willing himself to keep his spine straight and his expression neutral even as a chill ran through him.

"It is nice to finally meet you Tyler. My name is Klaus."


	4. I spent my whole life trying not to be

**Hey guys**

**Thanks so much for reading. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. hugs and kisses all around! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**For anyone who is interested I am playing pretty fast and loose with History here in the story but I will say that it is fiction and I am giving myself the right to artistic license. The Cosa Nostra in the story is based on Sicilian Mafia and I have been using their clan names as it is so much fun, however I am romanticizing significantly everything about the mafioso as the 'facts' are mostly hearsay and stories often corrupted by mafioso themselves in an effort to maintain secrecy. Also those who migrated from Italy to the Americas were not from the particular families I named in this story. As I said before, fiction and a bit of fun so don't crucify me. Some of the characters are OOC too because in this world I have created they are different people.**

**Again Love you guys! **

* * *

_They had spoken of the demise of Ribera like it was an imperturbable affair, a mere trifle to wile away the afternoon. Powerful men, usually undaunted by blood wars and insurrection had banded together to ensure that one clan did not rule them all._

_"Niklaus is…" head of Porto Empedoclo, "I do not believe I have ever met anyone quite like him. He is powerful, yes as men in his position are but he is also terrifyingly dangerous. His father, Mikael, was the head of Ribera for many years before he died. It is said the only thing harsher than Mikael's words were his fists and Klaus bore the brunt of it. And one day, mere conjecture mind you, he met his demise at the hand of his son. He succeeded, making his clans countless dollars and he made them more influential than Mikael ever could. Ruthless, cold, calculating he trusts no one not even his siblings. But they have a loyalty between them that is not understood but very often underestimated. None is a push-over, least of all Niklaus."_

_"He is but one man," Cianciana this time, "I say we kill him and merge his clans into ours. Nothing cleaner."_

_"If it were that simple we would have killed him when he took over from Mikael. We need to do this with un po 'di finezza," Padrino of Porto Empledoclo mused, "Ribera has always had tentative relations with Favara. I propose we start a blood war between them and we will use all our men to cripple Ribera until they yield. Niklaus will be among the first, his brothers to follow after. Without the head the body will flounder and what he has shall be ours. Do you agree Guiseppe?"_

_The grey-haired man of Campobello di Licata nodded before asking. "And what of our contact? Can he be trusted?"_

_"With the promise of amnesty to his family the Lockwood heir has agreed."_

_"I still don't trust him. I will send two of my best in to keep an eye on him and his family."_

_"Very well. Niklaus won't know what hit him."_

* * *

To say Tyler was surprised at the man who exited would be an understatement. Wasn't Padrino supposed to be older, balder and looking like a reject from the casting of Bram Stoker's Dracula? But 'Klaus' as he had introduced himself was nothing like that. But in truth it didn't matter what he looked like because he commanded the same respect as Al Pacino in that picture. At least Hollywood got some things right. The man in question was dressed to the nines, charcoal suit fitting perfectly, crisp silk shirt, the black diamond cuff-links adorning his arm. Even Tyler knew what they signified, only capo di tutti capi wore those. He was the boss of all bosses and they respected him as such. As he stepped out of his car he was first greeted first by Mason and Tyler, then by the heads and advisor of each clan and finally by his father as the host. Klaus had barely acknowledged his father's greeting with a nod before turning back asking Tyler to escort him the study. Tyler had barely managed to hold back the laugh at his father's surprised look, and he knew had it been anyone but Padrino, he would have been outraged. As it was Richard Lockwood was barely a member of the clan anymore.

Padrino strolled into his father's study, fingers clasped behind his back looking for all intents and purposes like he commanded all he surveyed. As if the man in question was reading his mind, he turned his eyes searching out Tyler's with a smirk as he made his way to the side-bar. The study would serve as a sort of command central, a place where meetings would take place, this weekend. It was court meetings of sorts, each member of the clans was able to air grievances and make any requests known from boss to soldier. It was a brilliant plan to keep everyone happy as these meetings happened every few months.

In the short time Tyler had been with him he had seen and observed much about the man whose eyes glittered with intensity. His face remained impassive at all times but his eyes told a world of stories. Padrino thrived in order, fed on respect and fear but he preferred genuine loyalty. He would not forgive folly easily as his father was proof but he would reward hard work with redemption.

"Drink?" Klaus offered as he poured a glass of Valpolicella into the wine glass.

"No thank you sir," Tyler refused knowing that he already had one drink and he needed all his wits for this meeting.

Klaus smiled at the formality and there was something almost sinister about that smile. Capo di tutti capi then invited him to sit and he took a seat across from the man who had his fate in his hands. Tyler met his gaze straight on determined to show this man that he was ready to face anything he threw at him.

"You uncle speaks highly of you," Tyler merely inclined his head in acknowledgement, "That recommendation as well as your ties to the clan have brought you into the fold. Initiation is nothing more than a formality for you have done much to solidify your place. I am suitably impressed but there is a warning there...Don't disappoint me."

"Si Padrino," And it wasn't just an answer but a vow. It wouldn't do to piss off the man who literally could ruin your life with a few well-placed words.

"Good. Tomorrow evening, you will be meeting one of clan Favara's capodecina at Cafe 216 to pick up a package. You are to retrieve it and keep an eye on the courier. Adriano will do the introductions. When you have completed that successfully you are to return here. Do not engage him, just observe. Is that understood?"

"Si. Is that all?"

A brief nod of his head was all the answer he gave, his head motioning to the door and Tyler took that as the easy dismissal it was. Tyler left the room and only then did he breathe a sigh of relief. His initiation was acting as an errand boy and he couldn't be happier. Maybe his uncle had talked Padrino into it or maybe the fact that he had already shed blood made doing it at this point moot. Whatever the reason he was fine. He was fine. He bounded up the stairs knowing that Klaus would be conducting meetings until dinner and no one expected him to be around until then. He pulled the door to his room and saw Caroline sprawled across his bed, wearing one of his t-shirts and a track pants.

"How was the meeting?"

"Good. What are you doing here? I thought… Did something happen?" He became alarmed moving toward her.

"Ty…no. Well, nothing more than usual. I'm…ok. How are you? What do you have to do?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Omerta," she sighed out. Tyler frowned knowing that after the initiation there would things he couldn't tell her. If he had chosen a life this wouldn't have been it, keeping secrets from his best friend, isolating the one constant in his life.

He used to dream when he was little after one of his father's beat-downs that he was a pirate sailing across the sea, visiting foreign lands. Anywhere really to get away from his father's taunts, his harshness, his disappointment that he didn't get a 'better' son. It was something he had never told Caroline because when she came into his life the dreams had changed. He had no longer dreamed of going to faraway places, he simply dreamed of time spent with her. Doing the simple things like playing in the garden without his father's evil eye, ever watchful. It was simple and stupid but one of the few memories he kept close to his chest and sometimes if he dug deep enough it would still be there; enticing as ever with a few more adult scenes in the grass thrown into it.

"I wish I could share this with you," he spoke softly.

"I just don't want you to be alone," She whispered looking him straight in the eye. And it was things like that that made him think that if he let himself acknowledge the thumping of his heart he would fall hard for his best friend.

"How could I ever be alone when I have to deal all those personalities up there? Huh?" he tapped the side of her head and chuckled.

"Whatever Ty!" she punched his arm as she shouted outraged, though he could see her fighting a smile.

"So what do you want to do? I have until 7pm, then it's dinnertime. Gotta tell Emma to send a plate up for you. Best to do it discreetly; don't want anyone to know you are here."

"Ty, Mason saw me already," Caroline bit her lip.

Tyler paused for a moment, "How did he react?"

"Like Uncle Mason not consigliere."

"Good. Good. Just don't leave this room, not sure anyone else will react that way."

She nodded before she said, "So….The Godfather is on."

"Caroline…" he groaned as he saw the smirk on her face.

"Come on! You have to watch it now that you've met the godfather! It will be so cool to laugh at the Hollywood version."

"The things you make me do!" he groaned before slipping off his jacket and joining her on the his false protest there is nowhere else he would rather be.

Caroline rose from beside Tyler, easily slipping from next to him as she felt the vibration of her phone alarm. She had been way too nervous about this morning's meeting to actually sleep much last night. She had startled awake as Tyler had slipped into bed with her after dinner with the clans. Emma had turned up, food and wine in hand from the main course tonight. The delicious food and wine had lulled her into sleep, which had been anything but restful. Tyler had soothed her before wrapping her in his arms and falling back to sleep.

She had awoken then every hour until finally it was time for her to get up. Slipping out of Tyler's embrace she got dressed in the bathroom using a heavy dose of concealer for the dark circles under eyes. With light make-up, she slipped on the sleeveless dark blue sundress adding a red wrap before making her way downstairs to meet Mason in the library. When she entered the man in question had just laid out an interesting assortment on the desk in the library.

"Firearms 101," she muttered before entering.

"Morning Caroline," Uncle Mason spoke smiling. It was a little creepy with the arsenal on the table.

"Morning Mason. Is this really necessary?" She hadn't touched a gun since…that night.

He merely raised an eyebrow at her so Caroline secured her wrap and gritted her teeth. She was doing this for Tyler. She was doing this for Tyler. So she picked up the first firearm. Clicking on the safety she checked the cartridge to see that it wasn't loaded, "9x19mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol." She disassembled it in less than a minute. Then moved to pick up the next one, "I always feel like I'm in a western with a revolver. Nagant M1895, fixed cylinder. Can I keep it? Can I keep it?"

Mason shook his head wondering how Caroline could still be so Caroline while talking about guns.

"The pump action Remington 870. Nice, but shotguns not really my thing. Now here's what I'm talking about," she picked up the rifle next, "Blaser R8. Didn't know Richard had this beauty hidden away. And seriously Mason, where the hell did you get this antique derringer? Does this thing even fire anymore?"

"This young lady is older than you and a thing of beauty. No touching. I take it the firearm lesson was moot."

"Definitely. My mom is a cop she is big on gun safety so I had that. And Richard had an arsenal and Tyler had to learn so I practiced with him, a lot. Became a little bit of a hobby."

"Where do you hide the Beretta next to the pom poms?"

"Hilarious. So what else since we now both know I aced the gun test?"

"Careful, Cara," he teased her for her cocky attitude before getting serious, "Now, there are some things you need to know before you go through with this. Please sit."

She nodded. And Mason began, "Padrino is ruthless. He is cold and calculating. He has to be, there are many who would see him dead. He values loyalty not blind but with faith in him. He prefers the company of men who love and trust him but will use fear and terror to command respect. Do not underestimate him."

"Okay…"

"He knows of you and so far your actions toward Tyler have proven your loyalty, despite your heritage," he said eyeing her.

"You mean because my mother's a cop."

"Yes, Care. That is a factor you should carefully consider because even though you will not be taking the oath you will be irrevocably tied to the clans. Your loyalty lies with Ribera, not with your mother. Do you understand?"

"I am aware. I would never betray Tyler or you and to betray Ribera is to do that."

He nodded seeing the sincerity in her eyes, "Do not mistake me, Caroline. Cross him, fail to impress him and there is no one and nothing that can save you from Padrino."

She gulped nervously, "I understand."

"Good. You may remain here until I come to get you."

Mason exited the room and Caroline had some time to think. The implications of what she was committing herself to finally hitting her but as she thought of the past and all that lay between them, her and Tyler, she could see no other path. Choosing to forego this would mean being out of his life and nothing would be worth that.

It seemed like only a few minutes later that, Mason came for her and he squeezed her fingers reassuringly. She entered the study then and was at once taken aback. She didn't know what she imagined he would look like but not this; never this. He was gorgeous…with brown curls and a playful smile made cuter by the deep dimples. Even his eyes were swoon worthy if one ignored their intensity. She had only ever seen one other man with eyes as shrewd as intense as Padrino's and that had been Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother. It was like their eyes told a tale if one had enough sense to look deeper.

"Buongiorno* Carolina! I fear I have been deceived, you are far more beautiful that I pictured."

Smiling demurely she bowed before him, "Grazie Padrino. Sono lieto che acconsentito a incontrarsi con me**."

"Your Italian is excellent, but shall we use English for now?" He took her hand guiding her to the seat before sitting himself, fingertips meeting as he assessed her.

"Yes, sir. I am hoping that you will find my request favourable."

"Please sit and tell me what bothers you bella."

"Tyler and I… We have been through much together. And I would not have him face anything without me."

"What exactly do you think Tyler is doing?"

"Taking the omert_à_. I need to be with him, Padrino. I will ask no more of you than this."

"You realize what this means, that you would bind yourself to Ribera also. And should you betray us, much more than your life shall be forfeit."

Bracing her shoulders Caroline answered, "Yes. I understand."

He took a moment to gaze intensely into her eyes and nodded.

"Excellent. I have a task for you then. I need not remind you that anything we converse about remains here," she shook her head in agreement, "Good. Tyler's task is to meet with a member of Favara to make an exchange. An informant of mine will slip a chip into his pocket which you are to retrieve. However you do so is your business. Also I suspect he shall bring his sister for they are rarely separated. She shall try to distract Tyler. Your job is make sure Tyler stays on point and report back to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. "

"Mason will get you ready and I will have some things sent over. If you are going to act the part you have to look it…though I see no problem in that department."

She nodded as he rose. She followed suit waiting for him to dismiss her.

"It was a pleasure Carolina," he stuck out his hand. Grasping hers he raised it to his lips and said, "Your name indeed does you justice."

As soon as Caroline exited she saw Mason standing outside, his eyes questioning. She merely nodded to Consigliere but his response was all Uncle Mason, his smile all teeth.

"You really are amazing you know that," he said as he led her back up the stairs.

She shrugged before answering, "I just…He's not gonna do this alone. Not if I can help it."

"Chi da donna e amato - e ricco e fortunate.***"

Caroline's Italian was excellent but she pretended not to hear the murmured words which Mason seemed to have spoken more to himself than her. But she turned and asked, "Did Tyler ever tell you how we met?

"No, he just kept saying you saved him."

"Yeah, well he's saved me a hundred times since then. I was riding my bike around the neighborhood when I saw this guy, Liam Nicholls. He was like the school bully, too big for his age and all kinds of dumb and he was just laughing maniacally and I just knew that laugh; knew that he laughed the same way when he pushed me off the swings or when he pulled on my pigtails until I cried. He was just so vexing so I got off my bike knowing that I would probably end up on the ground but I didn't care. I wouldn't let him do to anyone what he was doing to me," she shrugged and blushed as Mason looked at her impressed, "He had his mammoth sized foot on someone's back. The dark-haired little boy was trying to push his face up from the ground but like I said, Mammoth sized feet! I just saw red and I don't know what came over me. I grabbed a rock and hit him in the back of his head. Good thing I was such a scrawny kid because he wasn't seriously hurt. But boy did he cry, so much that he wet his pants. I laughed so hard I almost pissed my own pants. He ran off then leaving me with the dark-haired boy, who just happened to be Tyler, newly moved into town."

He had invited her back to his house and from then on they had been friends. They spent almost every waking moment together. But what she didn't tell Mason was that Tyler's dad had seen the whole thing and had started a rant about how weak he was, how he needed the tiniest girl to fight his battles and she had spent the rest of the day trying to cheer up the little boy who hadn't cried once.

"So that's why he says that you saved him?"

"Yeah, well we save each other. Now and forever."

Caroline saw Mason smile before he nodded and walked away.

* * *

*** Good Morning**

****Thanks Godfather. I am glad that agreed to meet with me**

***** He who is loved by a woman is fortunate and rich.**


	5. A Kind Word and A Gun

Tyler turned over, his hand unconsciously seeking out Caroline but brushing the cold empty place that once held her. Caroline. He did a mental shake to clear the cobwebs as his eyes slowly opened. _Where was she?_ He rose from the bed immediately glancing around his room. When he still didn't see her he got up moving toward the bathroom. Her bag was still there on the floor in his room so he hoped that all she had done was sneak downstairs for breakfast. Taking a quick shower he dressed fully intending on finding her but he heard her melodic voice on the other side of the door.

"Thank you Mason. If you hadn't…" She was talking to Mason? About what? He wondered and Tyler moved closer to the door not giving a second thought to the fact that he shouldn't be eavesdropping.

"I would do anything for you or for Tyler. I don't think somehow he will thanks me for this," Mason continued his voice bordering on…_apologetic?_

"I'll talk to him, explain things and maybe he will forgive us both," Caroline answered and Tyler heard her take a few steps toward the door. He jumped back but instead of coming in right away she stopped, "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Anything, cara," His uncle replied.

"Just wondering how what I will do will help."

He could hear the smile in his uncle's voice as he replied, "Every argument can be solved with a gun or a kiss…"

"I'm the kiss?"

"And Tyler's the gun, and we may need both tonight."

"He won't be happy about this," she muttered almost to herself, " But I am doing this for him. I would do anything for him."

"I know."

"Now go wake up my nephew, he missed breakfast and now we're going to the range."

"Bye Mason and thanks."

Tyler stepped back into the room, his arms folded. He didn't know what that was all about but he suddenly had a bad feeling about it.

"Where have you been? And what wont I like?" she jumped on her as soon as she entered the room.

He saw her startle, "Shit…I had a meeting with Padrino."

"What?!" He almost bellowed as his arms flung out.

"Please just don't…I need you to calm down," her voice, her eyes pleading.

"I will not calm down! What the hell? How did he know you were here? Did Mason tell him? I can't believe he would betray me like this. And why didn't you wake me, I could've gone…."

"Ty! I requested the meeting!"

The shock actually had him speechless for a minute before he croaked out, "What?"

Caroline stepped forward taking his hands between hers, "Give me a minute to explain. Please. Just listen and hear me out."

She guided him to the bed. Tyler knew she was nervous when she ran her hand through her hair but nothing could prepare him for what she said.

When Caroline felt him pull away from her before she even finished she knew this would not go well.

"I can't believe you did this! Now they own you too. Do you have any idea what you have done? I didn't want this. I never wanted this! I would have given anything…"

"So would I! Don't you get it?!" she interrupted his tirade, "I would give my life for yours. I would do anything for you."

"And now **_he_** owns you. And there is nothing I can do about it!"

"Ty…"

But he didn't listen storming his way out the door, slamming it. Caroline could feel the tears pushing at the back of her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to regret what she had done. She would take on Godzilla and Mothra to make sure Tyler didn't go through this alone.

Tyler couldn't understand why she would do that, commit herself to this life. She could've, should've left it alone. And his uncle… He stormed down to the range looking for the man he thought would never betray him. The first person he saw was Angelo, "Where's Mason?"

"He just stepped back inside," the man answered quirking a brow at Tyler and pointed in the direction he had just come from. And so he turned on his heal until he saw his uncle come into view. Mason smiled at him until he saw his face and then he looked suitably apologetic but Tyler wasn't having any of it, his rage blinding him. As soon as his uncle was within reach he swung punching him. He felt the satisfying smash of his fist against Mason's jaw.

Righting himself his uncle asked flatly, "Feel better now?"

His response provoking, Tyler punched him again.

"I guess not. Caroline told you, I presume."

"I trusted you Mason, with my life…with hers. And you let her do this. Pledge her life to this!"

"Tyler…Caroline was in the middle of this from the night she pulled that trigger."

Tyler staggered backward under the shock. They knew. How the hell did they know? "W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," His uncle's eyes glittered, "We knew, Padrino knew from then that you weren't the one that pulled the trigger."

"And you let me….Why?" That was a question for so many things. Why they had let him lie? Why they had let him take the blame for Caroline? Why had his uncle stood there as he cut up and disposed of a boy's body?

"Because he needed to know how loyal you were to her. And this proves how loyal she is to you. Do you have any idea what a force you are? You and Caroline together. Open your eyes Tyler."

"I love her," He whispered even now knowing he would do it again. He would do it all again; give up that innocence freely that had been taken away that night.

"I know," his uncle stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder, "I know."

They stayed that way until he got his emotions under control. As he turned his uncle said, "Come. Let's go back to the range. Luca and Marco have challenged us."

He nodded, giving his uncle a half-hearted smile, knowing the sick feeling in his stomach that came from worrying about Caroline would never go away. He loved her too much.

Tyler didn't see Caroline again until it was time to leave. He had spent the day on the range. He and Mason had dominated as they usually did and many of the guys had grumbled about their winnings. After that they had spent lunch and the better part of the evening in meetings with the clans. There had been talk of expenditure and revenue, protection racketeering, smuggling, money laundering and the legitimate sides of the business, shares in airlines, clothing designs, biotech labs and manufacturing. If Klaus had found a way in, the clans were in it. Luca had waxed poetic about how even the lowest in the clans now lived like royalty due to their new leader and that soon enough no one would be able to touch them. And though Tyler listened his mind was preoccupied with the coming night. When he was finally dismissed to get ready he rose but his uncle followed giving the final details for the meeting. He dressed quickly in the brand new clothes that had been sent for him, a gift from Klaus, along with the ring that they wore. Taking a deep breath he went down to the car, also provided by Padrino and waited for Caroline.

When she finally emerged from wherever she had been Tyler couldn't help but admire how good she looked. She was sexy as all hell and that dress that would bring any man to his knees. Red was his definitely his favourite color on her. The dress showed off a good amount of her legs and the bits of black lace interwoven with the red would make any man's dream. He slipped his hand around her waist and ushered her up into the car. She still looked at him a little wearily as though she expected him to say something but he didn't. When they arrived at Café 216, Tyler led her up to the large wooden doors. He merely held up his hand, the black diamond glittering in the night as they had bypassed everyone in the line and heard a few people grumbling. The two guard shaking him down for weapons. It was a well known fact that no one could bring weapons here. It was Switzerland as far as Clan wars went. It made Tyler nervous to be going in bare but there was nothing to be done about it. Caroline raised both hands quirking a smile at the guard who just smiled back. Tyler couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips. She was already charming them.

When they moved in they were greeted Adriano, his wide girth giving him away on the crowded dance floor. The man merely quirked an eyebrow to the side as he led Tyler and Caroline whom he kept securely on his arm as he led them up the stairs to the private room. He motioned to the table and the side bar before leaving. Tyler knew he would return once the capodecina from Favara had arrived. Tyler turned looked to Caroline at his side. A small traitorous part of him was glad she was here even though he was scared to death for her.

"Stop frowning," she said flatly.

"I will if you get out of here," he answered back, looking her in the eye.

"You of all people know I can't do that."

"I wish you hadn't done this. What if you get hurt? What if this goes sideways? What if…"

Her eyes softened as she placed her finger on his lips, "Shhhh."

Taking his hand she turned his palm inwards to slide from her knee up between her legs. Tyler's eyes widened in shock and he almost pulled it back but she had a vise-like grip on his fingers as they slid tantalizingly upward bunching the flimsy material of her dress. He couldn't look away as her eyes became hooded and his hand slid further. The dry hard cold of steel was a complete contrast to the wet warm flesh he had expected to encounter but the woman across him just smiled and said, "I told you…I am here for you." Straightening her dress she walked further into the room.

Caroline took a moment to take a calming breath, almost smiling wickedly. That had certainly shut him up. She could still feel his eyes as they bore into the back of her head and had the urge to turn back and kiss the living daylights out of him. When she had been picking out her dress for the evening she had chosen it with Tyler in mind. Red the color of fire and passion she thought as she smoothed down her dress. It wasn't something she would normally choose. It was far too short and far too revealing. But over the years she had learned her best friend was a legs man and if this was the only time she would get to show him what all those years of cheerleading had done she was going to milk it. Bobbing her head to the music that could be heard she moved to find a seat to await the arrival of their appointment.

She was hoping that everything tonight went off without a hitch because if it didn't she still had no clue how she would get what Padrino wanted; but there was no way she could fail, no way she could afford to. Letting out a breath she finally looked at Tyler. He was still watching her, his eyes wide and dark. Giving him a small smile she mouthed, "I couldn't let you do this alone. I love you."

She watched as his immediately softened, his face relaxing as he started to reply but the door opened at that moment. The meeting was about to begin.

Tyler's body immediately stiffened as he turned around but he forced his posture to relax as he saw the couple that entered. It seemed the man had brought his own distraction. Tyler barely glanced at the dark haired beauty but met the man's eyes who walked in behind Adriano.

"Signori, you honor me with your presence. Tyler Lockwood di Clan Ribera incontrare Matteo Donovan del Clan Favara."

Both men inclined their heads and sat.

"House rules apply," Adriano continued. And both men understood what that meant, no bloodshed in this house. All matters would be settled at another place and time. He left then leaving the men to conduct their business.

"I prefer Matt," the blond man spoke to Tyler "and this is my sister, Vicki."

He nodded flashing a smile at the girl who had sat beside her brother. "Matt then," Tyler agreed, "this is Caroline." He watched as Caroline immediately flashed a brilliant smile at Matt. And for a moment the man seemed mesmerized. His eyes lingering on her for a moment too long and Tyler had to fight with himself to keep his face impassive. He seemed to catch himself after a few seconds and he turned back to Tyler reaching into his pocket as he pulled out the package.

"This contains all the titles for the Armonioso properties in payment for the…assistance Padrino Mikaelson provided."

"He will be pleased to know that Campobello di Licata still has power over Favara."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he registered the jibe but said nothing as Tyler opened the envelope thumbing through it for a few moments. Once he was sure everything was there he slipped the envelope into his pocket.

"Now that all that stuffy business is over, would you like a drink, Matt?" He heard Caroline's voice break into the tense moment and immediately the man's eyes flashed with interest. Tyler didn't like it at all. Caroline was his. But he also knew firsthand what a distraction she could be which was probably why Padrino allowed her to accompany him in the first place. But he still imagined ways to cut out the other man's liver as he watched Caroline with interest.

"I think that is a great idea," he heard Vicki coo and he realized she had moved toward him. Her outfit was sexy he would give her that, the black complimenting her bronzed skin. But the revealing leather getup was decidedly less tasteful than Caroline's. If this was meant to be his distraction he was very far more amused than aroused but he knew he had to play the part. He smirked at Vicki using the one that always got girls going. It was equal part dangerous, amused and mischievous. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as her eyes lingered on his lips. Tyler watched out of the corner of his eye as Caroline sat with Matt's drink in hand, her body so close to his that he literally just had to move an inch touch it. Her smile was alluring and sexy and he knew it was going to be one hell of a night.

Caroline stood making sure to swing her hips just that bit more knowing that Matt was watching her every move. And she kind of hoped Tyler would be too. Sidling up to the bar she poured a scotch knowing that Matt would drink whatever she brought him. Reaching in between her boobs she slipped a half of the tablet into his drink knowing she needed him just hazy enough that he thought it was the alcohol that did it.

She sat next to him making sure that her cleavage was in full view, her bare legs teasing him as she crossed them. Her body may have appeared to be focusing on Matt but in her mind she had already scratched out Vicki's eyes. _Seriously could you be more obviously desperate_? Skin tight leather that was cut in all the places that revealed she had on no underwear. _Come on!_ Any other night and Caroline would have laid into her but tonight wasn't about her and Tyler as much as it was about finishing what they came here for. And in one of Matt's pockets was a chip Padrino wanted and there was no way she was going back without it.

As soon as she saw him finish his drink, she spoke, "Come on. Dance with me."

He smiled an absolutely white smile that lit up his face. If her heart didn't belong to someone else she could see that smile getting to her. But as it was she just saw it was for what it was. _A way to get to her._ Caroline took his hand and moved in front of him, wrapping his hand around her waist. The music wasn't as loud up there but she could still feel it vibrating through the frame. So she moved. She felt Matt shift in closer as she moved her hips. Caroline turned around and almost couldn't hide the wicked smile as she saw the dazed look on his face. Grabbing him by the belt she dragged his body nearer. When his fingers gripped her hips tightly she knew she had him and continued gyrating as she stealthy slipped her hands into his pockets as she searched for the chip.

Tyler's jaw clenched as he saw Caroline sidle up to that bastard. He wanted to drag her away and put her in the car driving her as far away from here as possible. He had no idea what she was doing but if she didn't stop….He was going to break Adriano's house rules.

"We should dance too," Vicki purred beside him but he steered her toward the bar instead, "How about we have a drink first?"

He walked over to the bar determinedly not looking at Caroline. He and Vicki stayed by the bar and Tyler was able to shift her advances without making it obvious. It seemed like forever he had been making small talk with her when a slightly out of breath Caroline made her way for another drink.

"We should go," he said to her, his eyes hard.

"Do we have to?" his best friend pouted looking at Matt who grinned at her reluctance to leave.

"Yes, we do," he answered.

"Sorry Matt," she smiled at him and Tyler had to grit his teeth to keep from cursing.

The other man stepped forward as he slipped something into her hands, "You should call me sometime. I am sure _something_ can be arranged."

And Tyler knew exactly what he meant but there was no way Matteo Donovan was getting his girl.

"Maybe," And with that she sauntered to the door leaving Tyler to say the pleasantries.

As soon as they were in the car Tyler almost screamed, "What the hell was that?"

But she just smiled as she pulled out a microchip from her bag, "Side mission. I couldn't tell you before."

"What?"

"Let's just say I was the kiss and you were the gun."


	6. Behind a great fortune, there is a crime

_*** le sue parti virili _ His manly bits**_

* * *

The ride back was comfortably quiet. It was the first time that they had relaxed in each other's presence since she had come back from her meeting with Padrino. Tyler honestly couldn't help the cold stone of fear that dropped into his stomach whenever he thought of Caroline meeting with a man who had the power to destroy them both, a man known for his ferocity, his cruelty. He couldn't help the fear that nothing but pain would come from placing herself in his clutches. But looking at her, his heart felt like it would burst from his chest with the…love he felt for her. Yes, he could identify it now. It was not only the love of two friends who had been through hell together…but it was the love a man had for a woman, the forever kind. He was sure of it.

The radio was playing softly in the background and he smiled as he heard her singing along. He wished it could always be like this. The simple things. The simple things… like singing along in the car with his best friend. He refused in that moment to let the Cosa Nostra ruin it.

Tyler couldn't help his grin as she squealed, "I love this song!" Reaching over she raised the volume as she sang along.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

This was how it was supposed to be. He slipped his hand in hers as she turned to him singing. Squeezing her fingers he wished she would give _his_ poor heart a break. Seeing her like this, at her most beautiful, her smile radiant as she sang along, his heart was speeding up in the rhythm that he had come to recognize as Caroline's. It did a sweet hop, skip and a jump whenever she smiled at him just so and he could honestly say that he was falling in love with his best friend.

The deep boom that pierced the night startled Tyler and when he heard the accompanying 'pop' he knew something was wrong, very wrong. The front tire swerved and he let go of Caroline's hand to try to right it even as his brain raced to catch up to what was occurring. The bridge, they were on the bridge! He couldn't believe this was happening as the car made contact with the rails and suddenly the river was approaching, its deadly waters getting closer and closer.

"Open your door!" he screamed unsure if she had heard him over her screams unsure if she had been able to process his words before they crashed into the water. The cold water that hit him was a shock to his senses. It threatened to cripple his movement but he was free. Looking over at Caroline he saw her struggling to hold her breath and he knew how she felt as the cold water made it hard. The air was burning his chest now and he knew he had to move if they were going to survive this.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her from her seat, her fingers clutching his frantically and he was glad that they could both swim. She hadn't gotten her door open but his had let in enough water to equalize the pressure quickly so they could escape. Once they were free of the car he pulled her with him , as far away from the site as possible, swimming under the water for a few yards before he swam up breaking surface with Caroline; both of them gasping for air. He turned looking up at the bridge and saw them. Four of them, but the shadows hid their faces. Tyler grabbed Caroline's mouth as she was about to speak, forcing her to look in the direction they had gone off the bridge. She gave an almost silent gasp, shrinking back into him.

"Care," he whispered, turning her to look at him "Not a sound. I need you to be absolutely quiet. We're going to try get to the shore and hopefully the woods will hide us until we can get out of here. "

He felt her shake her head, showing that she understood. And so they treaded water, moving silently through the darkness until they came up on the shore. Tyler looked over his shoulder seeing the men split up, moving down to the river and he knew they had to find somewhere to hide, pronto. He cocked his head to the side motioning to Caroline that they were headed into the woods. He didn't recognize any of the faces which meant that they were not from Mystic Falls. This gave him hope that, even if they got to the car and noticed that there were no bodies inside, they would be able to lose them and hopefully not lose themselves.

For once Tyler wished he could hear Caroline's inane chatter about anything. But the seriousness of the situation had left them both speechless. Someone had tried to kill them! The cold which was seeping into their clothes added to their discomfort. They had been moving for the better part of an hour further and further off the path and he honestly hoped that they could find somewhere, anywhere to rest but that was looking grimmer by the minute. The only good thing from going this deep was that they had lost the would-be murderers already. But he knew if they didn't find somewhere to hide out, somewhere to get warm and rest it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Care," he looked at his best friend who was clutching her hands tightly to her chest, "We need to find somewhere to bunk down and get warm for the night."

"T-Ty," she muttered through chattering teeth, "T-this I-is…" She gritted her teeth trying to speak as clearly as possible, "T-this is Smallwood property. We're about a mile from the cellar."

"How do you know?" he asked surprised that she knew the maps so well.

"H-historical s-society r-remember. This," she placed her hand on the tree just in front of her, "is the only white oak we have left in the town."

"I love you," he grinned at her, pulling her quickly to his chest.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too b-big b-boy," she teased, "L-let's get there, my ass is freezing."

Caroline had never been so happy to see their haunt in all her life. She knew it would provide a secure place for the night with gated bars that could lock and an outer door that could barricade. She really wished that they had some clothes down here but at least they were blankets to keep her warm because right now she could no longer feel her legs. She pulled out a bottle of water and some snacks and spread the blanket out as Tyler locked them in. The activities taking longer than it should have with trembling fingers inhibiting her. Tomorrow they would worry about what to do but now she just needed to get warm.

"You need help?" she heard him ask.

"Y-yeah…" She answered turning her back to him and motioning to the zipper. In any other situation the thought of Tyler Lockwood undressing her would be titillating. The sound of the zipper releasing in the silence a prelude to more pleasure ends. But tonight all she could think of was getting warm and the fact that someone had tried to kill them and would likely have succeeded if not for Tyler's quick thinking.

She turned around and met his back as he faced the wall to give her privacy. Caroline dropped the dress and her underwear which was still damp from their involuntary swim. Hanging it quickly over the hook in the wall she climbed under the blanket. She knew this was going to be all kinds of awkward but… Survival 101. Create a cocoon of insulation. Body heat transfer _ preferably with dry clothes and normotensive person but as it was well, naked and mildly hypothermic were their only options. Sighing she turned on to her side facing away from him, the cool air hitting her skin causing her teeth to chatter and said, "T-tyler. Y-you're g-gonna have to climb in here with me... n-naked."

Tyler was pretty sure he had imagined her voice. And that would literally be the best and worst thing that could happen tonight. The best thing because if he was having a vivid dream in his warm and snug bed it meant Caroline was safe and no one had actually tried to shoot them off a bridge. But if this was a dream he was missing out on a longtime fantasy of his. Caroline naked. Not that he had ever dreamed that he would have her when they were both frozen so cold that le sue parti virili* couldn't react even if he had a mind to; which he definitely did. Caroline…naked. Lying waiting for him. It was hard not to see the benefits of that situation.

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly as he turned toward her. She was the one now facing away giving him privacy.

"Yeah…um," he tried to answer coherently but…Caroline naked.

"D-don't w-worry I-I won't jump your bones," she teased as he finished taking off his clothes. Awkwardness and longing aside, she was cold. Close to freezing actually, he felt her skin as he touched her. Slipping his fingers between hers he slid in behind her keeping his pelvis a safe distance away from her tempting backside. He felt rather than heard her sigh of contentment and he held her as her body shivered. Placing a kiss on her forehead he urged her to sleep.

Tyler had no intention of sleeping wanting to keep his ears alert in case their hiding place had been found, but his body's protest proved overwhelming and with the symphony of Caroline's slow breathing he had been lulled to the sandman's domain. But now he had awoken, feeling decidedly warmer with Caroline's warm body pressed into his. Caroline's warm…Sometime in the night she had turned seeking the warmth instinctively, hands thrown over his waist, one leg draping over his and again Tyler was hard-pressed not to see the benefits of the situation. Closing his eyes he tried taking slow deep breaths but no matter how many he took, he couldn't get the image from his head of Caroline bared to him, completely, totally, unconsciously. It wasn't helping that he could feel the rounded warmth of her breasts pressed into him, branding him with their tips. His…manly bits were no longer so frozen; were in fact heated to fever pitch and he was acutely aware of how little effort it would take, to well, _take_ her.

"Caroline," he croaked as his hands unconsciously gripped her bared hips, "Care, babe. I _need_ you to wake up."

The sleeping beauty merely moaned and snuggled closer into his warm and Tyler couldn't help the groan that emerged.

"Care," he bit his bottom lip honestly fighting the urge to roll her onto her back. His head dipped and he could smell her. Vanilla and sugar like the shampoo she used and underneath an essence that was totally Caroline. Warm and spicy, sweet and exotic, she smelled like home. Tyler honestly couldn't find out if he was cursed or exceedingly blessed when her hands slipped down his chest, caressing his body. His eyes immediately drooped and for a second there was literally no thought but pleasure coursing through his body. But as her hands reach below the waist he knew he had to stop her.

But then Caroline lifted her face to his, meeting it in a kiss. Yeah, he would stop her… as soon as he found the strength to let her go. His hip snapped forward on impulse when he felt her lips open and allow him entrance. He knew he needed to stop this right now! Tyler pulled back his breathing ragged but instead of letting him go, his best friend started kissing his neck, pulling on his hair as he groaned loud enough to wake the dead.

"Care…Care…I-I need you to be awake right now, please tell me you are awake." He knew he was begging but if she wasn't conscious he didn't know what he would do with himself. And then the most awesome thing happened. He saw her beautiful baby blues, glazed by lust and heat.

"I'm awake and I want you," She whispered into his ear.

Tyler didn't waste a minute, it had been too long, he wanted her too much and she was willing and ready. There was no way he would be able to say no. Touching the side of her face he tilted her head so that she was looking straight into his eyes. It was a chance for her to back away from this, the last chance because he knew that if they did this he would never let go. But Caroline just closed the distance between their lips and he was lost. It was intense, like a firestorm of heat, rushing, consuming in its intensity. Her lips branded him and he knew he just knew he was spoiled for any other woman. Pushing her back he pulled away the blankets, not wanting to leave her lips but knowing he couldn't let the opportunity pass to see her bare skin. To learn it like he knew his own. Tyler took his time, touching with fingertips, grasping with hands, feeling her shivers as he explored every inch with mouth and tongue. He didn't let go, couldn't let go until she was shuddering in his arms and then, only then could he find his release in her. And when finally they lay sated her breathing calming down from its unevenness, he whispered the three words he knew he wanted to say…

_I love you._

The first thing Caroline was aware of when she finally opened her eyes was the warm masculine body covering hers. Tyler… God, what had they done? What had she done? She had all but begged him to make love to her. But last night had been so terrifying, so harrowing and then she had woken up to everything she had ever wanted. Tyler's warm naked body next to hers and she had…forgotten all but how he felt. And she had wanted him, wanted him with such need that she had lost it, offering what no guy could refuse. A naked willing woman.

_She was an idiot!_

Of course he had wanted her last night. They had been through a nightmare and then almost frozen to death. It was a natural reaction and add to that she had been butt naked! Like Tyler would say no. She groaned aloud mortified that she had acted so desperate, that she had made love to a man who did not love her. Oh, he loved her…as a friend. And had she taken the time and waited he could have fallen in love with her. But as it was she would forever be that best friend that he slept with that one time.

Gritting her teeth she slipped slowly, quietly out of the circle of his arms knowing that there was no way she would face him like this. She had barely turned her back to him when she heard his sleep husky voice call out to her.

"Care," he said.

When she looked back he was smiling, that grin that she loved so much. The one that said he was happier beyond words.

Yeah happy he got laid!

If damn it if that thought didn't wipe any warmth out of her. And so she did what she always did when she got nervous. She rambled.

"I was just searching to see what we had for the trek. Our cell phones are totally trashed and if the papers hadn't been in the bubble wrap and the chip in that case..."

"Care," he tried to interrupt and she could see the confusion on his face but she just kept going.

"We would be totally screwed. And we need to get back to the house and let Padrino know that some tried to kill us because Mason has got to be worried sick. And there is no way I would risk him thinking we betrayed him. So get up and let's get a move on."

"No." The answer came out simply.

"No?" she repeated dumbfounded. She was so shocked at his response so much that for a minute she forgot she was avoiding his eyes and turned to face him.

"No… you don't get to run away from what happened between us." He continued throwing back the covers and with a small squeak she placed her back to him.

"What? I wasn't…"

"Yes you were. And I want to know why?"

"Look, Ty," She chanced a glance and saw with some regret that he had put on trousers, "Last night was…intense, feelings were heightened. Someone had just tried to kill us! We were cold…"

"What other excuse are you gonna throw in there? The water affected our brains? Really Care?"

"What do you want me to say? We're best friends and…

"I know we are best friends Caroline," he stepped toward her, "As for what I want you to say…How about last night was amazing and you enjoyed it."

"To what end? We're best friends…" she protested as he stepped even closer.

"You keep saying that, like its some barrier or hindrance," he was right in her face now, "And the answer is forever."

"What?" she could barely breath, barely think with him so close.

"You asked me to what end and I'm telling you, forever. I want everything with you Caroline. "

She almost caved, she almost did with the intensity in his eyes but last night was a fluke, "Look you don't know what you're saying. We were almost killed last night and we had good sex and…You don't know what you are saying."

"It wasn't good sex it was great. It was the most amazing time of my life."

She shook her head turning her back to him. She heard the deep sigh he emitted before he spoke, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Let's just…we can sort this out later. We have to get to Padrino…"

Caroline's attempt at escape was interrupted when the banging on the door startled them both. For a few seconds they stood absolutely still but as soon as they were about to panic Mason's voice came through and they were never happier to hear someone in their life.


	7. Every Day Above Ground is a Good Day

Padrino's face had hardened his eyes like flint as they walked. Mason was sure someone would pay for this and he would gladly pull the trigger because his nephew had almost died; Caroline had almost died and she was almost as much family as Tyler.

"I don't like being played for a fool," Klaus said, "Someone has been giving Favara our secrets. They are boasting of their colpo di stato* widely not knowing it hasn't been successful. Someone in the clan has figured out our plans and has sold out to those bastards. Someone will pay for this."

All Mason did was nod. He was the sounding board as Klaus sorted through things. He was the only one who got to see the boss like this and it was a privilege he took very seriously.

"No one is to know they are alive. No one is to know that they failed in the mission. I want the Governor on the phone in the hour and I want us to proceed with the plan. I believe this goes beyond Giuseppe and if I'm right, we will need all the fire power we can get."

"Yours brothers?"

"My brothers. And get Rebecca to safety. If this goes sideways they will kill her."

* * *

"What the Hell do you mean I can't go home? I have to go home. I have school. My mom…my mom is going to freak out if I don't come home, Mason," Caroline all but screamed at il consigliere. She was beginning to regret her initial joy at hearing the man.

When they hadn't returned last night the clan had been…_concerned_ and had sent out a few of the capodecina searching from the club to the estate. When they had been no sign of them, the worse had been assumed. Mason had been the only one to know of their hiding place and had asked Padrino for leave to check it out.

"Care…" she turned when she heard Tyler's voice but Mason's raised hand cut him short.

"_Caroline, someone tried to kill you both last night_," Mason spoke his voice intense, rage lighting the fires of his eyes, "Padrino takes the safety of his clan very seriously. That means **_he_** wants you two protected, and if that requires you missing a few days of school and me making a personal call to your mother, so be it."

"NO! No, don't!" she screamed and Mason looked at her eyebrow raised, "I need to talk to her myself. She…She's a cop. She won't believe anything you say unless I'm there."

She could see a puzzled look come across Mason's face but he didn't push, "Very well, under the cover of dark but you both will be going to a safe house immediately after. No arguments. Let's go, we have a lot to do."

She watched as the elder man walked to the door expecting them to follow.

* * *

Niklaus sat in the sanctity of the library provided by the eldest Lockwood. He had scanned this place with some very high-tech equipment multiple times. If anyone had any designs on spying on his private counsel then they would be sorely disappointed. He trusted no one and Richard Lockwood, the coward, the fool that had almost brought about the demise of the clan, he trusted less, because after the humiliation he had suffered he could not count for his loyalty. Besides:

**_ Ever since we was kids, we always knew that people can be bought. It was only a question of who did the buyin' and for how much.**_**

It was a code he lived by. Picking up the phone he dialed a number that he hadn't dialed in months. He smirked when the other line was picked up and he heard a voice full of scorn answering, "***Buon Pomeriggio, fratello. Molto tempo che non ci vediamo or some such nonsense.

"#Stai Zitto, Kol." A far sterner voce chimed in and Klaus couldn't suppress his smile. Kol spoke again and Klaus realized with some amusement he had yet to get in a word, "As you can no doubt tell Elijah is here. What can we do for you brother?"

"The clans plan on murdering us all," He didn't bother with pleasantries, cutting straight to the matter at hand.

"I always told you the clans were run by old men afraid of their own shadow. What is it this time?" Elijah, of course.

"They are afraid I shall rule all."

"Are you going to?" Kol asked his voice always holding that little bit of amusement as thought everything was just a delight to behold.

"I am now."

"Where is Bekah?" Elijah again, of all his siblings, he was the only that understood the seriousness of strategy. Kol preferred to shoot first ask questions later and Bekah, was the baby and seriously spoiled.

"Safe." He answered automatically.

"Good. They took Finn and Henrik in the last clan war, I will not let that happen again. Kol and I shall be there in the morning."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank us Niklaus. _Always and Forever_," his brothers repeated in unison the vow they had made to each other many years ago.

**_Always and Forever._**

* * *

Mason smiled with some irony as he walked up the cold hard steps of Mystic Falls' police station. It was rumored he was somewhat of a _criminal_. He inwardly laughed. Most, having seen what things he had done would send him to the executioner. And he understood that society needed their rules just as much as they needed their rulers. But what would always make him scoff, was situations like these where other criminals, _true ones_ if you will where given accolades, their unlawful behavior never called into question. _And they would condemn him?_

Case in point the sheriff of the fair town who slaved away to make sure those who stepped outside the law were brought to justice. Justice. Who sought justice for a child who had been tortured for years under the hand of this woman? If he known before yesterday, the woman would be dead. But Caroline's sentimentality for the woman is what kept the contents of her cranium where they belonged. He swallowed down the rage that reared up.

"Good morning Sheriff," he approached her as she stood speaking to one of her deputies. He watched as her eyes took him in. Armani suit, the Cosa Nostra's black clothing his torso, the black diamonds glittering in the sunlight.

"Good morning," she answered.

"My name is Mason Lockwood. Tyler's uncle. Is it alright if I speak to you in private?"

"Sure," she replied her eyes lighting in recognition but still weary. She should be.

Mason entered the office, every bit the gentleman. "I'm sure you are aware how close Tyler and Caroline are. Theirs is quite the friendship."

She nodded still raising an eyebrow in question. He smiled disarmingly, "Caroline has taken a trip unexpectedly with Tyler and will not be home for a few days maybe a few weeks."

As expected she immediately blew up, "What? Where has my daughter gone? And I don't know who the hell you are? Why isn't Caroline telling me this herself?"

"Sheriff," he continued in a calm voice, "She will see you later tonight but I thought it was time we spoke."

"Where the hell is my daughter? Caroline isn't going anywhere!" She had risen from her seat, his calm he could see irritating her.

"I would suggest you calm down Sheriff," he said his tone bored.

"Calm down hell! Do not test me…"

"I would be very careful what words you utter to me. A woman who gets so drunk she would rage at and physically hurt her daughter needs to be very careful. " Her eyes went from outraged to shock.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," She covered quickly but Mason just whipped out his cell, playing the video he had caught the night that made him what to tie this woman to a chopping block and take pieces from her body until she looked like a shredder had spit her out. Padrino had ordered the surveillance waiting to get to the bottom of the Sheriff's distraction. It was only the love that the daughter she had abused so badly had for her that she could still walk.

Her eyes widened again and she started to stutter, "W-where d-did y-you…?"

"Can we skip that part? Your daughter has been helping you keep your dignity despite how much you hurt her. Now take some time off, family emergency, whatever or I will send that tape to every council member in this town. You will enter a treatment centre and when you get back you can resume your mundane life but CarolÍna will no longer reside with you. "

"I won't let you blackmail me!"

"Blackmail sheriff, such serious accusations. But if you must…" his tone grew menacing, "Blackmail is the least of what I can do to you. You should do some research about the residents in your town. The Lockwood name is one you do not want to mess with. CarolÍna is family and Clan Ribera takes care of 'family'."

He exited the station knowing that the woman would prove to be smart or foolish. The fool would get a bullet between the eyes. The smart woman would get to live.

* * *

Caroline had been too shocked to say anything for the entire ride to the safe house. Her mother. Caroline swore that the woman she saw tonight had been her mom from ten years ago with a side of relaxed. She had spoken clearly though it was past six when she had seen her. And she was finally going to get some help. Her heart was soaring. She was in so much shock she hadn't processed it yet. But she saw real conviction in her mom's voice, as she had shown her the leave of absence and the entry form for the rehab clinic a few towns over. No one knew but Caroline that it was rehab. And she had apologized, really apologized. She couldn't help but smile.

If only everything could be so amazing. She was sitting in the van as Mason drove them. Sitting across from her was Tyler and she wanted to reach out, hold him, kiss him, but… She knew she couldn't go there with him ever again. Because she was studying him so intently she didn't notice they had stopped. Mason looked at her through the mirror his eyebrow raising as he smirked. They got out and Mason and Tyler removed their stuff from the back of the truck.

From the outside the house was unremarkable. Cream and brown, it stood in an area surrounded by trees but the trees around the house had been cleared so that there was no way anyone was sneaking up on them. Mason gave them the lay out, security system, food, change of clothes and promising that they would return when it was safe. Safe. Right.

And then he was gone, his presence the only buffer between her and the youngest Lockwood. As soon as she turned to look at him she knew he wouldn't be letting go what happened between them anytime soon.

But he didn't do what she expected. He walked to her determination on his face and he just grabbed her and kissed her. Caroline struggled against the feel of Tyler's body as it pressed her into the wall, the strength of his arms as they cradled her but mostly she fought against her damn weak will where he was concerned. For though her head said one thing, her body pulled so intimately against him was saying another. She moaned with heated acknowledgement as she remembered all too well the passion found in his arms. She pushed him back and mustered the first defense her fried synapses could come up with.

"What are you doing? We have to…finish putting up the cold things and… um…our clothes. Let me go."

"Again with the excuses Care. I know you feel it, what was between us. Stop denying it," she saw him step forward intending to plant another heart-stopping kiss on her lips but her arms waved him away.

"I don't want this," She lied. God had she just lied! Or more accurately had meant _He didn't want this! _Not really. Sure he wanted her body but there was no way in hell he wanted everything from her and she couldn't do that. Couldn't love him, make love to him and then walk away. Already she knew her heart would break from just that once but if they continued there would be no putting her back together. She turned away from him fully intending to put some space between them.

But Tyler grabbed her arms though tightening his grip when she tried to pull away, "You're lying and I don't know why but I'm not letting you go."

"Tyler let go of my arm," she pleaded as her throat got tight but he didn't. He pulled her back hitting her against the pillar trying to force her to acknowledge him and the words he was intent on telling her. She looked into his eyes and saw a deadly determination which scared her. In that moment she realized how strong his arms were as they gripped hers. He had no intention of letting go. And an irrational shiver went down her spine. But this was Tyler! Not Jordan! God this was not Jordan this was Tyler. But her breathing still picked up and Caroline was sure she was about to have a panic attack as she remembered other arms, another hard body pressed against hers but it was far from pleasurable and she whimpered.

When Tyler heard her cry of distress, **_her cry of distress_** he knew he had carried it too far. He pulled back in shock, in horror as he glimpsed the trace of uncertainty and fear in her eyes. This was not what he wanted. _As if he could ever hurt her!_ He ran his fingers though his hair in frustration as he stepped away from her.

Caroline slipped down the wall enough aware to know that this was Tyler and he had let her go. _He had let her go! _But that night Jordan hadn't let her go.

_It had started as simple date with her new boyfriend. Jordan Fell was captain of the football team, student council vice-president, 3.7 GPA, handsome blond with a hell of a body. When he had shown an interest in her she had flipped, squealing with her girlfriends as congratulated her on her obvious win. Caroline had basked for days in the glory of landing one of the most sought after guys in school. They dated doing simple things; going to the grill, picnics with their friends. Tyler had never liked him, watching the guy with evil eyes that she had chalked up to some alpha male crap. _

_So when he called her to go out, _'something special'_ he said she hadn't batted an eye. Besides it gave her an excuse to leave the house and god knew she loved any excuse to get away from her mother. But that dark drive to the lake at night had turned nightmarish. And when Caroline had told him to stop he wouldn't, no matter how many times she said how she pushed him, how she screamed. It was merely by chance that she had knocked over her purse as he pulled her wriggling body into the back seat. When she saw the silver glint in the moonlight she grabbed the knife Tyler had always been on her about, stabbing and twisting in his neck. _

_She would never forget the pained gurgle as he spit up blood on her. She screamed watching his body wriggle and she did the only thing she could think of. She called her best friend. Tyler had been there within minutes and saw the scene. The bastard who had tried to hurt her, bleeding like the stuck pig he was. Knowing that he would probably die and Caroline would be charged. He didn't even think, just opened the cubby in his car, grabbing the glock._

_But Caroline seeing what he was up to brazenly took the gun from his hand and didn't even flinch, one bullet straight through his heart. When they were done he had made the call to his uncle and sent Caroline home and Mason sent one of the cleaners to deal with the body. Tyler had never known what went into making a body disappear and he vomited at least three times through the procedure as he was instructed by the man with cold eyes._

Crouching he whispered, afraid to startle her as he said, "I'm so sorry Caroline."

She just turned her back on him and he sat on the floor as his heart literally broke as he knew he had hurt the woman he loved.

* * *

**_*_**_colpo di stato _ coup_

**_** _**_Mafia quote by Charles "Lucky" Luciano_

**_***_** _Buon Pomeriggio, fratello. Molto tempo che non ci vediamo or some such nonsense _ Good Afternoo, brother. Long time no see or some such nonsense._

**_#_**_Stai Zitto, Kol._ Be quiet Kol._


	8. 3 Sides To A Story Mine, Yours, Truth

Normal: conforming to a standard, average, usual, typical, or expected.

Some call it bland, mundane, everything they didn't want to be and everything in this moment she wished she could be. She prayed for a day when standard was her everyday. Because normal meant getting out of bed to the alarm of freakishly annoying ringtone, grumbling and moaning even as she went down for breakfast. A smiling mother and goofy dad sitting, sipping coffee and waiting for her to come down. He would kiss her head and she the outraged teenager would balk at his inability to keep the unsolicited affections to a minimum but she would secretly revel in the fact that she was loved. Mundane, typical, dull; she would go and meet her friends for school and gripe that the history teacher though hot could never be cool because he waxed poetic on the 2nd world war. But his butt was good to look at.

But that was not this day, this time , her life. She wasn't 'normal'. And that was why she was curled in a ball, in a safe house with her best friend and love of her life because someone wanted them dead. They were anything but normal when she had killed a man and he had 'taken a bullet' for her, cleaning up her mess. God, if she could only…Caroline turned her head to see him, on the floor away from her, giving her space without getting too far. And he looked…broken, hopeless because he had hurt her. But he had never meant to and the rational part of her brain knew that, knew that the Tyler who had given himself up to the clans on her behalf could never hurt her. But she couldn't help the irrational fear that had come when he had held her.

"Sorry," she whispered apologizing.

He jumped as though deep in thought and then looked shocked, "You have nothing to be sorry about! Nothing! I'm the asshole…"

"Tyler… I just…" Caroline interrupted his self-deprecating tirade, "I love you."

"God, Care I love you too and I'm so sorry…"

"No, no," she shook her head stopping him again, "I…am in love with you. And I know you don't feel the same way but..."

It was his turn this time to interrupt, "Care, I'm in love with you too."

He spoke softly but intently however the niggling at the back of her mind wouldn't let her accept his words, "You don't have to say that just because I did…"

"Caroline, shhh," he scooted closer placing his fingers on her lips, "I am in love with you. I have been for a long time. When we were kids I used to dream of getting away from my father, anywhere really, just away from him. And then when I met you I wanted to run away with you, build a house and live just with you and no one else. I've only wanted you since the day we met. First as my best friend and then as so much more. You are the love of my life."

Caroline couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes asking, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared to change what we were. I f you didn't feel the same way, things would get awkward really fast and I could lose you. And I couldn't lose you because you are everything good in my life. Sometimes I just feel…feel like I'm gonna be consumed with all the lies and the death and the secrecy. Sometimes I swear I won't make it, and then…and then there is you. And I feel like maybe I'm not all lost."

"Ty…" she choked up.

"I didn't know what unconditional loyalty, unconditional friendship, unconditional love was until I met you. So I'm asking you if you are in. Because I don't know anyway else to be with you. You already have my whole heart but I'm afraid…afraid what will happen if I lose you. I survived an abusive father, a negligent mother and being a part of the Cosa Nostra but I don't think I will survive losing you."

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle through her tears, "I'm surprised you have to ask me that. I pledged myself to the clans for you," she slipped her fingers between his , "I am here and I'm in. I'm all in."

Tyler grabbed her face then kissing her for all he was worth. And they would have stayed like that if the first shadow hadn't crossed the window.

* * *

_The tension in the room was palpable. No man wished to sacrifice all that he had built but they had agreed, they had placed their bet on defeating the infamous Niklaus and his brothers. But nothing was going as plan. The team sent to rid them of the Lockwood heirs had yet to report. The capodecina sent for the Mikaelson bitch had found her gone, and all information offered voluntary or tortured out of the informants was useless. They were losing ground quickly and thus the grumblings. The clans had planned to increase their holdings but if they failed they would all die for they had no doubt Niklaus would show no mercy._

_ "Where are we?" Head of Porto Empedoclo, "This great thought out plan appears to be failing."_

_"I said it before he is but one man," Cianciana this time, "If you fools had listened Niklaus could be at our feet begging for mercy."_

_"And how would you have us do this? Surrounded by his clans? Or in front of the Governor who he owns since the Lockwood failure," Padrino of Porto Empledoclo mused, "We would burn and that prick who runs the state would forever be known as the one who brought down the clans."_

_The grey-haired man , Guiseppe was the only one that looked calm, "And our contact? What information does he bring us?"_

_"None we need. I am almost certain Niklaus knows of his betrayal. As for ours, that remains to be seen."_

_"Good. If nothing else, that traitor can die."_

_"And what of Niklaus, Elijah and Kol?" Cianciana again._

_"A good question. One I am eager to hear the answer to…" All seven men looked startled to hear the voice of the one they wished dead filling the hall. _

_" Niklaus…" Guiseppe was the only one that kept his cool long enough to greet the man. The others cursed the meetings of the old ways to hell. None of them were strapped. And he knew the bastard knew with his grin the size of the Grand Canyon. Behind him filtering in stood, Kol, Elijah and Mason. In truth the leader of Campo di Licata was surprised to see him there. No one trusted their consigliere enough for this._

_All four men slipped their glocks out smiling at the uncomfortable faces in the room._

_"I assure you gentlemen, the plan for my demise though amusing were childish at best. I had planned merely to enrich the clans with hard-won support of the politicians, legitimate businesses…and your help. Now… you will all die."_

_"You, boy…are nothing more than a murderer. You murdered your own father." Head of Porto Empedoclo._

_"I did not murder my father," Niklaus turned coolly to the clan leader, " Isn't that true Guiseppe?"_

_Immediately suspicious looks were thrown his way._

_"You will all die for your greed tonightand for following a man with a vendetta as old as time," Niklaus walked closer flanked by his brothers as he began his tale, "George Lockwood, Mikael and Guiseppe were inseparable for a time. George's indiscretions were well known. He was quite the donnaiolo* going even so far as to use his charms on Signora Salvatore and mia madre. Have you never wondered why neither son looks like him but they look like each other. And Mikael was no saint either and for that both men deserved to die. Is that not how the story goes Guiseppe?"_

_"Men have killed for much less," the older man shrugged but his eyes held a glittering hatred._

_"Yes they have. And I will kill you for much more. Or better yet I will let my brother avenge our father. Mason…"_

_Without hesitation, the younger Lockwood raised his gun and pulled the trigger._

* * *

The exploding glass though not completely a surprise was no less harrowing. Tyler looked across at Caroline seeing her where he had placed her, rifle in hand behind the upturned table. He swore if he got out of this alive he was going to marry that girl.

The way she held the Steyer AUG against her shoulder was any man's fantasy, but add to that the fact that she truly loved him and that was everything he ever needed. She loved him. Caroline loved him, unreservedly. It was a loop that played in his head, over and over and it made him smile. She had stood up for him when he was a small boy, faced men that were as evil as hell's angels and still loved him.

When the first man stepped through the broken glass, Tyler slid across the floor, firing on him. He dropped holding his gun and firing off his own rounds but Tyler was on him and with one well-aimed shot he was dead. And had that been the end of it, he would have rested easy. But as soon as he was down there was another in his place and then another and another. Tyler drifted back until he was next to Caroline, their bodies shielded by the thick mahogany of the table as the fired. There were too many. He saw Caroline's frantic glance as more than six men filled the house and if the shadows were anything to go by, there were more.

It was as if time slowed, as bullets whizzed past, their ammunition running out. They couldn't keep this up forever was the last thought he had before a fiery burn consumed his side. The grip on his handgun faltered as he automatically gripped his side but he was determined to stay up right. He heard Caroline scream his name but he was unsure if she had seen him get hit or if she was alarmed about the new gunfire that just started. _Shit! Could they even handle more?_

Tyler kept firing but to his great shock, bodies started dropping and he was sure it wasn't him or Care who were dropping them. Whatever force was helping them he sent a silent prayer to the heavens in thanks. He could finally see them, flashes of dark hair and gunfire behind his enemies. With renewed strength they fired, killing the last of his would be executioners but not lowering his gun as he saw two men enter.

"Stefan? Damon? What the hell?" it was Caroline that spoke.

"Hey Caroline," the younger Salvatore answered with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

The elder of course carried his trademark smirk as he answered, "Buongiorno Caro. And what are we to call him, Stefan? Nephew?"

_Nephew? What the hell?_ And then as if everything had caught up to him, everything went dark.

* * *

**Donnaiolo_ **womanizer


	9. I Never Wanted to Be What I Became

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys. This is the final chapter of I Choose You. Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has followed, alerted favourited, reviewed especially those of you who were like 'Hey what's happening with this story?' I promised someone a Christmas present but it seems like it is going to be a New Year's present so look out for that. Again a big thanks and I hoped you enjoyed this story!**_

* * *

The creaking of the door alerted her to his entry and when Caroline saw Tyler's eyes she immediately engulfed him in a hug. She felt his arms tighten around her as though she was his lifeline, like she was his life. As he was hers. Holding onto him she moved upstairs towards the bed, laying him down, curling herself around him. She was trying to infuse him with strength, infuse him with what he needed. And so for long moments she just held him offering comfort.

"I couldn't do it," she heard him whisper after a while, "I looked him in the eye and I couldn't do it."

She still didn't know what he was talking about. When Mason had turned up this morning she had gotten a horrible feeling but what could she do? She hated not knowing where he was going or what he was doing but there were times, there would be times times she knew no one would tell her.

"Klaus," he said his name so easily now, "He said it wasn't a test, that he never expected me to because he would never had been cold enough to kill Mikael despite what everyone thought but he wanted to give me an opportunity to put a bullet between my father's eyes if I wanted. But I couldn't do it."

She understood now. And Caroline wrapped her body around his tighter as if to pull him into her, sobs shaking his body. She felt his tears and knew that they were of pain and regret. Pain at the hands of his father and regret for the years he had sought and never found his father's approval. And now that chance was gone for he was dead.

She wouldn't have been able to kill her mother either despite the torture she had endured at the hands of the woman for years. She couldn't bring herself to do that. And knowing Tyler had faced tat choice made Caroline's heart break. Reaching down she pulled his face up unable to stop the tears that flooded her eyes as she saw his face. Softly she kissed him, but this was not of need. There was no rush, no fire behind it but she offered what little she could to him, opening up herself as she let him in. His lips immediately fell open allowing her to kiss him properly. Her hands slipping under his shirt to caress as his tears fell. She undressed him slowly, carefully cherishing each moment, glad that they were together. Whispering I-love-you's she continued, stroking, kissing until she had brought him to shuddering climax and she held him until his breathing evened out.

When Tyler awoke his head felt like it had been crushed by an anvil, his throat was sore and he felt drained both physically and emotionally. Caroline's arms tightened automatically around him even though he could still hear her even breathing. Looking up he placed a light kiss on her lips because she was and always would be amazing to him. He watched as she stirred before opening her eyes automatically searching for him.

"You okay?"

Tyler shrugged, remaining quiet for a few moments. He shook himself, releasing the thoughts from this morning and the sorrow that if he looked at too closely he would drown in. Changing the subject, he said, "Still in shock I have acquired 3…3 uncles?"

Caroline stretched and played along with him, "And one is Padrino."

"I know. Will make for interesting family dinners."

"Your family dinners were always interesting."

"True," he conceded before asking, "Have you heard anything from your mom?"

"She's still on lockdown but I called the clinic and they said that the first few days are rough but she's determined."

"I'm glad, honey."

"Me too. Oh, Luca called when you were out. You should call him."

"Yep, Clan duties await."

"I still can't believe Padrino put you, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Elijah and Luca to run the clans."

Running a clan was never something he wanted, something he thought he would ever do. But learning that Klaus had put a bullet in six of the seven leaders had necessitated a shift. And learning that his father had been a spy for them had hurt. His own father had been willing to kill both him and Uncle Mason to get what he wanted. Even now knowing the man was dead caused him grief.

"Klaus wanted people he can trust," he shrugged answering her.

"You mean Uncle Nik," she giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"I will never call him that, despite what Rebekah says. This is still the Cosa Nostra."

"This is still the Cosa Nostra," she whispered and he saw a shadow pass across her eyes.

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

"About Elena…I kinda want to tell her to run." Her voice sounds so sad. Elena was her best friend and in love with Stefan Salvatore and he knew how hard it had been to keep her mouth closed. It wasn't that Stefan wasn't a good man but the girl had no idea what she was getting into. But Caroline knew and Tyler was selfish enough that he was glad she was here but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Do you ever wish you had run?"

Her eyes flew up to his, "I couldn't. Not while you were here. And if I had to do everything over again, I'd still make the same choices because they led me to you. And crazy family, death threats and safe house shoot-outs or not I love you."

Tyler let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, thankful that he would never have to face this life alone. Slipping his fingers between hers he said, "I love you too."


End file.
